Forever Lover
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Uh. Oh geez. TatsuhaRyuichi. No lemon. To lazy. Just read it.


Title: Forever Lover

Author: Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimer: Yeah. Right.

Warnings: Light Shounen-ai. I was too lazy to write a lemon for it! I coulda done TWO! But I didn't! HA!

Beta: Myself. Yeah. So. Anyone wanna be my slave... er, I mean, my lovely beta? You get your name here, and my love?

Notes: Lyrics are in Italics. They're from the song Anti-Nostalgia by BAD LUCK. I used them because I didn't specify a band. And they sounded good. The song Ryuichi sings in this, doesn't exist. I made up the title, that's it. I didn't write lyrics, cause they woulda been crap. What else? Oh, I'm not sure it has a plot. I just randomly wrote the first four pages in the six most boring hours of my life. Stupid classes, stupid Wednesdays.

Oh, and this was written by special request for Makkura Arashi/Taka. Hope you like it!

XXXXX

"_You are already a part of my continuing dreams; __I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here." _The music flowed through the head phones, adding background to Tatsuha's daydreams. The teen sighed and leaned back on his bed. It really sucked when Nittle Grasper was on tour and Ryuichi wasn't around. Not only that, he was stuck at home in Kyoto, and was **grounded**, and not allowed to attend **any **of the concerts the band was putting on – including the one here in Kyoto. Tatsuha scowled at that thought, remembering just how he had been grounded.

After years and **years** of Eiri sneaking out all through their childhood and a few of his own years, he had been caught sneaking out the window, trying to go see his honey in concert. The **one** time in his life the old man had decided to check on him at that late an hour.

Then again, if he hadn't been an angry 19 - year -old, he might have admitted it was all his own fault for moping around and generally being depressed about being away from Ryu. His father had been concerned, thinking that he might be falling ill. Because, of course, he didn't know a thing about Tatsuha's boyfriend.

You see Tatsuha had actually gotten quite lucky (other than in **that** way, hentais) Uesugi-san had actually allowed him to test and be accepted into Tokyo University.

You see, miracles **can** happen.

If you asked Uesugi-san, he would tell you his youngest son was doing excellently in his studies, of course, he could always do better, but he was a good son and would come back to take over the family temple in the end. Oh, and yes, he had his own small apartment a little a ways from the university, because not only did his other rebellious son refuse to let the teen live with him, Uesugi-san didn't want that annoying brat the novelist lived with to rub off on his "good son."

But if you talked to Tatsuha, he would tell you an entirely different story – as long as you swore on your life and your mothers not to tell his father. Tatsuha **did** go to T.U. and his marks were pretty good, since he had Eiri help him with at least half of it. But he didn't live in a small, cramped apartment by himself, and it wasn't exactly near campus either.

He lived in a large expensive apartment -actually quite near his brother - with his idol, boyfriend, lover, and best friend, Ryuichi Sakuma. It was much nicer than the places he had looked at with his father, especially the one where his father thought he was living. And since Uesugi-san was paying half his "rent", Tatsuha always had a little extra money now, and he loved his job too.

To think that **this** was the guy who was going to be running the temple in a few years.

Now, he was on a short break from school, and had been looking forward to spending lots more time with Ryuichi – and not having to worry about being late or missing class because he was tied to the bed.

Unfortunately, plans and fantasies had been shot down when Ryu had told him he was leaving on a two month tour, starting the week before his break. Not to mention his father had insisted he come home for it anyway. He needed to practice his ceremonies so he couldn't forget them.

They did talk on the phone as often as they could, which wasn't often or for very long since Ryu was so busy with the tour and public appearances.

And that's what led him to mope around, do poorly at a funeral, try to sneak out when his lover was in town, just so he could see him, and then be caught and grounded.

So now he had been without his Ryuichi for nearly a full two weeks. He could kind of ignore it when he was still doing exams and assignments, but then the loneliness began to eat away at him. As did his lack of nightly activities. He had been forced to resort to his old (and some new) fantasies to relieve his tension, but he still didn't feel any better about it.

Anyway, back to the present situation. Tatsuha was jerked out of his daydreams, the recurring one where Ryuichi came to save him, when his father came into his room, yelling his name "for the millionth time!"

"What have you been doing all this time! You have a visitor!" His father asked.

"Nothing." The moody teen replied, getting to his feet. "Who is it?"

"They refused to tell me, only saying that you were close friends at the University. They're waiting in the living room." His father told him, leading him to that part of the house. He left Tatsuha at the door, telling him that he would be prayingin the temple. Basically, it was a warning – "You do anything, and I'll know it."

Tatsuha nodded, and stepped into the room, sliding the door shut behind him. Looking up, he spotted his guest standing in front of the far wall, looking at the paintings and few family photographs that were still laid out in the little used room. Taking in the torn jeans, and the baggy sweater that was way too big for the wearer, he couldn't recognize the visitor from behind. The stranger turned when he heard Tatsuha enter, but even then, Tatsuha couldn't make out the features hidden deep in the hood that covered the visitor's head.

Puzzled, Tatsuha bowed to his guest anyways, and when he glanced up again to say hello properly, he spotted a little slip of pink sticking out of the sweater pocket…it looked an awful lot like the fabric Kuma-chan was made from!

He gasped. "Ryu! Wha-" He was cut off when Ryuichi whipped off his hood, revealing himself, and leapt across the room to firmly cover Tatsuha's lips.

"Shhh." He warned, holding a finger to his lips. "I don't want everyone knowing I'm here." He whispered to his lover.

Tatsuha nodded, and licked Ryu's hand, causing the rock star to yank it back, staring at it in disgust. "Eeeew!" He whispered loudly, "Yuck, Tats-chan." He scowled at the younger male who just laughed at him.

Stifling his laughter, Tatsuha became serious. "Ryu, really, what are you doing here? You know my father doesn't know about us."

"Maybe you should think about telling him then," Ryuichi said with a dark gleam in his eye.

"Now's not the time! Just tell me what you're doing!" Tats hissed at him.

"Saving you of course."

Okay, so maybe Tatsuha had fallen asleep while listening to his CD; it had happened before. So this was all a dream. But it felt real and not dream-like.

"Please, please, please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Ryuichi smirked at him. "You're not dreaming. I'm seriously really here, and you're coming with me when I leave."

"Excellent plan. I just have to get my stuff." Tatsuha told his boyfriend.

"Okay, but hurry up, we don't have long." Ryuichi warned him. Tatsuha nodded and quickly snuck out of the room. Throwing the few things he had brought with him into his duffel bag, he was soon ready to go. Going back to the room where he had left Ryu, he found him again with his hood covering his features, and Kumagoro tucked further into his giant pocket.

"I'm ready." Tatsuha told him.

"Good, we've got to go quickly, I didn't exactly tell anyone I was leaving." Ryuichi said, grabbing his lover's hand and pulling him toward the door.

"No, wait, we have to go this way, or we'll be seen." Tatsuha said, dragging him in the opposite direction.

They safely made it out to the car, and Ryu peeled quickly out of the driveway, in a hurry to get Tatsuha away and to get back to the hotel they were currently staying at. The two lovers arrived at the hotel and Ryuichi snuck them in through a side entrance. They were just stepping off the elevator outside Ryuichi's room, when they heard a shout, and froze like marble statues.

"Ryuichi! What do you think you're doing!" Tohma yelled, striding quickly towards them.

"Oh no," Tatsuha groaned, trying to hide behind his boyfriend.

"Oh, Hi Tohma!" Ryuichi called out, running over to him.

"Ryu…" Tohma started in a serious what- have-you-done-now tone. "Why is Tatsuha here?"

"Um…because?" Ryu tried, as Tohma glared at his cover, and Tatsuha tried to become one with the wallpaper.

Tohma's glare settled on Ryuichi. "Not good enough Ryu. You could have waited until his break was over and everyone was back in Tokyo."

"But Tohmaaaa! That's too long!" Ryu whined, patented puppy eyes shining with false tears.

Tatsuha was slightly embarrassed by Ryuichi's actions and stepped forward to confront his brother in law.

"I'm sorry Tohma. He just showed up, and I was so excited, I thought it would be alright. I mean, it's only three days before I have to go back to school anyway."

Tohma sighed, looking between both of them. He knew Uesugi-san would have a stroke if he found out both his sons had crossed over to the other side of the field. "Alright. But just this **once**. Do it again, and I'm telling Uesugi-san about everything."

"YAY! Thank you Tohma!" Ryu yelled, hugging his friend.

"Thank you, Tohma." Tatsuha said gratefully, relieved and happy that he was allowed to stay with his boyfriend.

"C'mon Tats-chan! I have something to show you!" Ryuichi said excitedly, pulling him along the hall to his room.

Tatsuha followed after him, leaving Tohma standing there, shaking his head at his friend's antics, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

XXXXX

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" The teen asked as he was shoved against the door, his boyfriend's lips upon his.

"This." Ryuichi replied, stripping quickly out of his shirt.

"I like it already." Tatsuha smirked.

"Knew you would." Ryuichi said working at the teen's belt.

Tatsuha laughed and stepped out of his jeans, tugging his t-shirt over his head at the same time, falling onto the bed with his lover.

XXXXX

A few hours later, Ryuichi was on stage, singing his heart out, while Tatsuha leaned against a wall, watching the performance from backstage. There was a momentary pause as the band got ready for their next song.

"Alright!" Ryuichi yelled into the mic. "This next one is so new, no one has ever heard it before! And! I wrote it for a very special person in my life. Tatsuha, can you come out here!" Ryu said, turning towards where his lover stood.

Tatsuha was surprised when Ryu made his little announcement, but after a moment, he got over it and walked across the stage to his boyfriend. Ryuichi reached out and took his hand when he was close enough to touch and kissed him – their first public show of love for each other. Smiling widely, Ryuichi lifted the microphone to his mouth again. "Forever Lover!"

Tohma and Noriko started up on the rhythm of the song at that – a ballad that told the story of their relationship. Tatsuha listened carefully to the words rolling off his lovers tongue, his eyes shining with tears at the mere power they contained and the love radiating from his lover when he looked at him.

The simple words told of meeting, desiring to be together yet not sure how to be; finally realizing that the other felt the same way, how being together was the most wonderful thing that had happened to either of them, and most important, the promise of hope for a future together.

Ryuichi ended the song to the loudest cheers and applause the group had received all night. Tatsuha captured the singer's lips in a passionate kiss, telling him how much he had loved the song. He broke away after a minute, resting his forehead against Ryu's. "Thank you." He mouthed. Ryuichi smiled, and loudly whispered, "I'm not done yet!" he said with a wink.

"That's not everything!" Ryuichi shouted into the mic. "I have one last thing!" He passed Tatsuha the microphone for a second while he removed the chain from around his neck. On it hung a simple silver ring. It twisted and shone in the stage lights for a moment before Ryuichi slipped it off and put his chain (a gift from Tatsuha) back on.

"Tatsuha Uesugi, will you promise to be mine forever?" He asked, taking back the microphone so the whole audience could hear the question.

"Say YES!" The fans yelled, screaming their approval.

Tatsuha laughed at their reaction then nodded and said yes. Ryuichi slipped the ring onto his right hand, kissing his fingers before he let go.

Tats took the microphone from Ryuichi's hand, speaking to the crowd himself for a moment.

"How ironic is it that I got him the same thing for our anniversary!" He asked, and the crowd went wild again, fangirls screaming and passing out as Tatsuha took a box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal another thin silver ring. Sliding it onto Ryuichi's right hand, he also kissed his knuckles, before dropping their entwined fingers back to their sides.

The entire audience screamed, and several more fangirls (and fanboys) fainted dead away. Sharing another kiss at the crowd's insistent chant of "Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Then they bowed and left the stage together, Tohma and Noriko following after them. Going into Ryuichi's dressing room, they waved to the other two band members, promising to catch up with them later for after concert celebrations. Once they were inside and the door was shut, Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's neck, giving him a gentle kiss.

"That was a wonderful surprise. Thank you."

"Mmm." Ryuichi said, kissing him back. "I liked yours too."

"Oh, I forgot. It has an inscription on the inside." Tatsuha said, taking his hand to show him. 'A promise to always be together-love, Tatsuha' Ryuichi smiled while reading it.

"Yours has one too." He told the teen. Tatsuha slipped it off his finger to look at it. 'Forever Lovers, Forever Together-Love, Ryu' It said.

"Looks like we had the same thing in mind." Tatsuha commented.

"I guess so!" Ryuichi laughed. "Happy one year, Tats-chan." Ryuichi said, wrapping his lover up in a hug.

"Happy anniversary." Tatsuha replied, leaning down to kiss the singer.

XXXXX

Hours later when the sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon, the two exhausted lovers collapsed into a sated sleep on the bed. The rising sun's rays peaked through the window, glinting off two rings so alike, they might as well have been matched, the fingers they rested on intertwined together, bodies so close together, one couldn't tell where one man began and the other ended. Soft words were whispered into the morning air, as eyes closed, and breathing slowed for a few hours of sleep.

"I love you. Always."

XXXXX

OMG. It's been sooo long since I wrote a Gravi fic by myself. Most I've done lately have been written with Nuriko-chan. I'm hoping to get back into them now though!

Review and tell me how much plotlessness sucks.

Mayhem


End file.
